


Back To Earth

by LoganTheAnimal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Pharmercy - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganTheAnimal/pseuds/LoganTheAnimal
Summary: One-shot about the complexities of the relationship between everyone's favorite bird moms.  While on a mission to evacuate civilians in the path of a small Omnic army, Pharah tries to fight through her injuries despite Mercy's insistence that she fall back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently had some raging cishet attack me over shipping Pharmercy. I thought I'd add one more fic about the pair just to get under his skin. Art is in the eye of the beholder, folks...if you wanna ship Pharah and McCree, you go right ahead. That's your thing. Leave us to our ships, we'll leave you to yours, and everyone is happy.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @logantheanimal

Pharah stood on a rooftop near the edge of the small town, watching silently as McCree and Hanzo led the evacuation effort. Mercy worked alongside them, frantically trying to explain that now was not the time to pack non-essential belongings; bring the dog, leave the TV behind. You don't have time to take everything. Pharah wistfully recalled the last tranquil moments before the alarm had sounded to signal the team to action. They'd been warm in bed, limbs intertwined, basking in the afterglow of early-morning sex, oblivious to what was about to happen just an hour's flight away.

Pharah felt a blush creep up her neck and a smile curl the left corner of her mouth as she remembered that last slow kiss they'd enjoyed.  It had been intended to lead to something more, but then the alarm had gone off and the couple had jumped out of bed, pulled on their clothes, and raced for the armory.

"The Omnics are still twenty klicks out, give or take" Winston's voice came over the comm link.  "They're moving fast, though.  I'm not sure why they want this area so badly, but the faster everyone moves, the better!"

"Did you hear that, McCree?"  Pharah asked.

"I surely did," McCree replied.  "I've got some old folks here pretty stubborn about staying!"

"Mercy?  Think you can help?"

"On my way," Mercy reported, switching direction and heading for McCree's position.

Pharah kept her gaze focused on the horizon.  It was only minutes before she spotted the telltale cloud of dust in the distance.  It wasn't going to be long at that point; she warned her teammates on the ground that they had a maximum of fifteen minutes before shooting began.  The trail grew as the Omnics closed in.  Pharah tried to keep the anxiety out of her voice as the army approached, but even the well-trained soldier in her couldn't stave off the growing darkness in her mind.  The soldier in her wanted justice - to stay and fight to keep the Omnics from destroying the town and the homes in it.  They had strict instructions to evac and leave, however, and even as she fired the first volley from the big custom-made rifle in her hands she knew better than to hope she'd have an excuse to stay behind and fight them off.

From the ground, Mercy looked up just in time to see Pharah take off into the clear sky.  McCree, Hanzo, 76, Tracer, and Zorya gave the stragglers instructions to run for the last transports and raced back to the North side of town to lay down cover fire.  Mercy shot up into the sky as well but kept her distance.  She abhorred violence, and the only way to steer clear of having to employ it herself was to stay away from the team members in the thick of the fight.  She watched each team member carefully as they fought and backed away all at once.  The Omnics attacked, took cover, then attacked in waves again; those that were damaged would remain in cover while the back ranks would move in and continue fire while the damages were quickly repaired.

It was an impressive tactic, and the machines carried it out to perfection.  Mercy looked back to check the status of the civilians and saw the last transport pulling away.  As she turned to announce that the team could break into a full retreat, she heard an explosion and felt a slight shockwave.  She spun to the source of the attack and saw Pharah fighting to keep her rockets from sputtering out completely, the alarms on her Raptora armor all going off at once.

"Fareeha!"  Mercy called, heading for her lover, afraid that at any moment the suit would give in and she'd fall from the sky.

"Hanzo is down!"  Pharah yelled, turning to face the medic.  "I'm fine!  Go help him, I'll cover our retreat!"

Mercy hesitated for a split second.  Her mind was at battle with itself; the fact that Pharah was looking at her and speaking intelligibly told her not to worry, but the fear that she could have unknown injuries that wouldn't present themselves until later played at the edges of her mind even as she raced to Hanzo's side.  McCree had pulled him to safety, but they still had to evacuate.  She used her caduceus staff to heal her downed teammate, gave him a moment to collect himself, then helped him to his feet.  The rest of the team was in the transport already; as McCree and Hanzo ran full-pelt for safety, Mercy rocketed back into the air, looking for Pharah. 

"I think it's time for a little justice," Pharah muttered.  She prepared to set off her missile system.

"Pharah, it's time to go!" Mercy shouted.  "The civilians are out!  Get to the transport!"

"McCree and Hanzo are still on foot!"

"They're almost at the transport, it's time to GO!"

"I have to cover the retreat!"

"THEY ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Pharah's missile system engaged and fired, raining rockets on the front line of the Omnic attack and slowing them down significantly.  The need to turn and fire relieved for now, the final teammates broke into a dead sprint for the transport.  "I will meet you there.  Go, now!"

Mercy didn't hesitate.  She was angry and afraid, but she knew Pharah would be behind her.  She had to believe it.  The transport was taking off, Winston at the helm; all of the foot soldiers were already aboard, with the final two having the ability to fly he decided to meet them in the air.  Mercy landed in the middle of the deck and turned to look for Pharah.

She was still fighting.  For whatever reason, she hadn't followed.  Winston had to order her to retreat.  When she finally did, her thrusters were still sparking and sputtering from the damage.  She clattered to the deck in an undignified spread-eagle, not bothering to try to pick herself up until the door was shut and the transport took off.

The instant she made it to her feet, Pharah's vision began to swim.  She knew she was hurt, but she hadn't thought it serious until now.

"What were you thinking?"  Mercy demanded.  As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she realized something was really wrong - Pharah's eyes weren't focusing on anything or anyone and she seemed to be fighting to stay upright. 

McCree jumped up and grabbed the front of her armor, which Mercy had just realized was badly damaged.  "Let's sit you down, kid," McCree suggested, helping her back to the deck.

No sooner had she sat down, Pharah lost consciousness.  Her head lolled forward and her eyes rolled back in her head.

 

*     *     *

 

Time was when your spleen was ruptured, doctors simply removed it.  It was deemed too small and frail to repair for the instrumentation available at the time.  Thanks to the advancements made - partially due to Angela's research - she was able to repair Fareeha's in a short period of time.  She'd been able to drain the blood from the pleural layer around her lungs and get her breathing quickly.  She reset the broken ribs, the split sternum, and stopped the bleeding from a damaged artery in her abdomen.

Her liver, however, would have to heal mostly on its own, and now she was in extremely critical condition while her body began the slow process of knitting itself back together.

Angela thought she looked peaceful.  Aside from the fact that she was hovering on the brink of death, anyway; she wished desperately that she really was merely asleep, that this was just a relatively minor injury that she needed brief observation for and would be discharged to their quarters in the morning.  She wanted to climb into bed next to her and wrap her arms around Fareeha, but her body was still far too fragile for that.  She ran her fingers through locks of thick, fine black hair, willing the figure before her to open her eyes and crack a joke.

"How many times have I told you?"  Angela all but whispered.  "How many times must I beg you not to sacrifice yourself?  Why didn't you evac when I asked you to?"

"Because she's too obstinate to listen when she thinks she can help," came a familiar British lilt from the doorway.  Angela hadn't heard it open, but she turned to see Lena standing there.  She'd shed everything, even her goggles, in favor of jeans and a t-shirt.  "Sorry, Doc.  Didn't mean to startle ya."

"It's alright, Lena," Mercy sniffed.

Lena closed the gap slowly, the door shutting with a hiss behind her.  Her normally cheerful demeanor was replaced by a more serious nature.  Everyone got injured; sometimes it was serious, but rarely was it this severe.  The entire base seemed to be subdued.  Everyone knew that a teammate clung to life in the infirmary.  Lena was the only one brave enough to walk through the door.  Having been the one who pushed the two to admit their feelings for one another, she felt particularly close to them.  Fareeha tended to come back with cuts and bruises like everyone else on every mission.  This was different. 

"I saw what happened," Lena said softly.  "She was laying down fire to slow the advance and give us time to cover the last few civilians.  She saw one of the Omnics taking aim at Hanzo and focused on him.  While that was going on, a rocket was fired at her.  She managed to shoot it before it hit her, but it got too close."

" _Scheiße_ ," Angela cursed.  "She knows better than that.  The shock of the explosion going off nearby can be worse than the rocket hitting you.  Not to mention the shrapnel..."

"Yeah, she knows," Lena cut her off.  "Ang, you can't stand here and say 'what if' all night long.  It's done, love.  You need rest.  I'll stay and help if you like."

Angela looked up at the young Brit with a tired smile.  She'd never accepted help before, but the circumstances now were drastically changed.  "I would appreciate it."

"Good.  Hanzo's bringing a couple of cots.  He's also bringing food, and I won't have you refusin'.  I know you haven't eaten since this morning."

 

*     *     *

 

Four days.

Four days.  For four long days, Angela kept constant watch over Fareeha.  For four days Lena helped religiously record vital signs and repeated assessments, wound checks and redressings.  Lena had gone to shower and change when eyes finally fluttered open and focused on the back of a blond head.

"Angela..."

The rasping sound of Fareeha's voice made Angela spin to face her.  The doctor immediately sprang to action; she checked vital signs, vision, tracking, and memory.  Fareeha was somewhat sluggish when tracking Angela's finger with her eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Fareeha Amari."

"Where are you?"

"I would assume I'm in the infirmary at the base."

"What happened?"

"I...don't really remember."

"What's the last thing you do remember?"

"Trying to lay cover fire against a platoon of Omnics behind the team."

"Do you remember shooting down a rocket fired at you?"

"Yes, but I don't think that..."

"It almost killed you, liebling."

Fareeha stared at her in disbelief.  "It didn't hit me."

"And Lena and I agreed that you knew better.  You knew it would do more damage if it didn't actually hit you."

The soldier was taken aback by the abrupt stern note in Angela's voice.  "I didn't do it on purpose."

Angela bit back the frustration that rose out of the pit of her stomach and returned to the task at hand.  "Do you know what day it is?"

"That depends.  How long have I been out?"

The doctor knew she didn't mean to be sarcastic, but the added question just made her frustration gnaw at her more sharply.  "Four days."

Fareeha seemed to notice the conflict in her lover's voice.  She reached out with a weak yet determined hand and stopped Angela's furious note-taking.  She laid her bronzed hand atop both of Angela's pale ones, causing her to freeze.  Unable to look Fareeha in the eye, Angela kept her eyes locked on their hands before closing them and letting out a shuddering sigh.  _You have no idea what I've gone through_ , she wanted to say.  _Not knowing if you would ever wake up.  Doing what little I could to make sure you were cared for so you could come back to me.  Do you even know why you did what you did?_

"I know this has been hard on you," Fareeha said, sensing the cause of the disquiet.  "I can't imagine what's been going through your mind -"

"No, you can't."

Hearing the door open, Angela stood and strode purposefully from the room, leaving a newly-returned Lena speechless and confused.  She was about to lose control over her emotions and she didn't know what she wanted right now other than getting to privacy before the floodgates opened.

 

*     *     *

 

The next week was filled with moments both peaceful and awkward.  The first day was the worst; Fareeha badly wanted to comfort Angela, but she knew better.  Trying to help when it wasn't wanted was worse in her case.  Angela tended to be very independent, and Fareeha knew better than to get in her way.  Things were emotional enough as it was.  A major discussion was coming, but neither had the energy to have it now.

Fareeha did as she was asked without a word of complaint.  She couldn't move much on her own for the first couple of days.  She was thrilled when Angela removed the feeding tube and allowed her to have solid food for the first time a week to the day after the battle that had taken her out of commission.  It wasn't anything spectacular (shawarma would have been a gift from the heavens), but small amounts of soup and jell-o were better than nothing.  Finally being able to sit up was also a bonus.  Angela and Lena had taken care to make sure she didn't develop bedsores, but Fareeha's back was still tired of laying flat.  She wanted to get up and walk, but it would be a couple of days before that would happen.

When it did, Angela made sure it happened slowly.  She helped Fareeha into a sitting position, legs dangling over the edge of the bed. 

"How do you feel sitting up on your own?"

"I'm still tired, but I'm not dizzy."

"Okay...slowly..."

Angela kept her hands planted on Fareeha's sides as the soldier put her feet to the floor for the first time and stood up straight.

"How does this feel?"

"I'm alright."

"Are you in any pain?"

"Not really."

Angela looked at her sternly over the top of her glasses.  "'Not really' translates to 'yes', Fareeha."

"It's been barely more than a week since you had to cut me open and repair several of my organs.  I'm not comfortable, but I wouldn't really say I'm in pain."

Angela nodded and took a couple of steps back.  Fareeha stepped toward her.  "Do you think you can walk to our quarters without assistance?"

"Yes."

With a few rapid infusers in hand, Angela slowly led Fareeha back to their shared quarters.  She carefully minded any expression of discomfort with every step.  Once inside with the door shut, the pair nearly spoke over one another.  Angela stopped in her tracks to let Fareeha speak.

"I...think there's a discussion we need to have."

"I don't think now is the time," Angela replied after a short silence.  "I have work to do and you need rest."

"We've been tip-toeing around it for over a week because you had work to do and I needed rest.  I'm tired of the awkward silence, _habibti_."

Angela took her glasses off, turned to the counter, and set them down carefully.  She knew her lover was speaking the truth, but part of her had hoped to simply let it blow over.  "I don't know how many more fights like that I can take, Fareeha."

"Like what?  The battle with the Omnics, or the past week of silent arguing?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Angela bit back, turning around to face her again.  "You didn't have to keep fighting.  You should have evacuated when I asked you to."

"Do you really think that would have helped?"

"You mean do I think your injuries wouldn't have been as severe?  Yes, Fareeha, I do.  In fact, I know it."

"Not by much."

"I cannot believe you just said that."

"Why?  Angela, I am a soldier!  This is what all of us do!  Why is it such a shock to you?"

"Because I love you!"  Angela blurted the words before she could stop herself.  She clamped a hand over her mouth and the tears that had threatened for days to spill over finally did.  That was what it really came down to, and she knew it.  She was well aware when they started this relationship that Fareeha was in a very dangerous profession.  She knew that, as the team physician, it was unethical for them to be in a relationship.  It wasn't something that either felt they could ignore, though, and if Angela was really being honest, the fact that she loved Fareeha was the base reason why she was so upset now.

The declaration briefly took the wind out of Fareeha's sails, but she continued.  "I love you too, _ya amar_ , but that is not a reason to be angry with me for not falling back."

"I am angry with you for not thinking about how this would affect me when you decided to try to shoot down a rocket.  You saw it coming from far enough away.  I cannot believe that you didn't think you could dodge it!"

"Because I couldn't take the chance that it might hit you!"  Fareeha had never yelled at her before.  Now, the act sent waves of searing pain through her torso, and Fareeha doubled over in agony.

Angela immediately shifted into clinician mode.  She led Fareeha to their bed as carefully as she could.  "Here...lie down," she said softly, helping lower her gently.  She pressed one of the rapid infusers to the crook of her elbow and administered pain medication.  A few short seconds later, she watched the expression on Fareeha's face relax.

"I'm sorry, Fareeha," Angela said.  She brushed a few errant strands of hair from Fareeha's face before stroking her cheek.  "I never thought about it that way.  If our roles had been reversed, I probably would have done the same thing."

"I know this is hard on you, _ya hayati_.  The last time you were hurt I was beside myself.  I am supposed to be able to protect you.  Do you understand?"

Angela nodded.

Fareeha had been fighting off the drug-induced sleep that encroached on the edges of her consciousness, but she was slowly losing that battle.  "I'm sorry.  I never meant to hurt you."

"I think we both owe each other apologies," Angela sighed, noticing her drooping eyelids and slurred speech.  "Now rest, _süße_.  I have a few things to get done but I will be back soon." 

Fareeha was vaguely aware of a lingering kiss pressed to her forehead as she fell into a deep sleep.  Angela stayed until her breathing evened out.  Certain she was finally at rest, she returned to the infirmary to finish this recent addition to her patient's chart.

 

*     *     *

 

_**Two Months Later** _

Eilean Donan castle in Dornie, Scotland became one of their favorite vacation spots some time ago.  They had gone there by suggestion of Lena and had their first date at a quiet little hole-in-the-wall restaurant in the village (although at the time, neither would have admitted that it was a date).  Fareeha had suggested that they return and, when Angela enthusiastically agreed, gave her two hours to pack.  She had already booked everything - travel, an apartment on Loch Duich, and two weeks of leave for both of them. 

Now, nearing the end of their first full day in town, they were slowly walking down the winding bridge away from the castle.  It was autumn; the leaves had exploded into a myriad of beautiful colors and were slowly beginning to fall.  Tourist season was over, and although there were still enough people on holiday to keep the place staffed, it wasn't so busy that they couldn't have some time to themselves.  Near the end of the old bridge (and the rock wall that lined it), Fareeha stopped walking and turned to face Angela. 

"What are you thinking about, love?"  Angela asked quietly, her head cocked to one side as she studied her lover's face.

Fareeha smiled bashfully.  She looked around and, satisfied that they were alone for the moment, she picked Angela up and sat her on top of the rock wall next to them.  Angela let out a squeal of surprise and held onto Fareeha's shoulders - something there made her smile fade.  She reached over to Fareeha's wrist, still on her hip, and checked her pulse.

" _Mein liebling_ , your heart is racing," Angela said, brow furrowed in concern.  "Do you feel alright?"

"I'm fine," Fareeha smiled sweetly, taking Angela's hand and holding it tightly.  "I'm just...nervous."

"What on Earth could possibly make you this nervous?"

Fareeha hesitated before reaching into her jacket pocket.  She hesitated before pulling her hand out.  She hesitated before looking back up at Angela, locking eyes with her, the reason behind her jitters locked inside a small velvet box.  She hesitated before letting go of Angela's hand, and hesitated again before opening it to reveal a simple (yet beautiful) diamond ring.

Such a simple act should have taken much less time.

She didn't hesitate when she asked, "will you marry me?"

Angela forgot about the ring as she cupped Fareeha's face in her hands and pulled her in for a long, deep kiss.  She would have been content to stay right there, on the wall, kissing Fareeha all night if she'd been allowed.

Fareeha finally pulled away just long enough to ask another question.  "May I take that as a yes?"

"Yes," Angela replied, giving her another quick kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there ya go. This is my way of being a sarcastic little shit.
> 
> All comments and feedback are welcome, but if you're going to attack, don't bother. If you don't ship Pharmercy then this wasn't for you in the first place.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
